


How to Pleasure Your Grimm

by TeamRenhardt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt
Summary: When the kids are away Nadalind will play!  No real plot.  Basically just Nadalind smut.  Enjoy! *wink*





	How to Pleasure Your Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Nick lifted the gate, stepped out of the elevator, and looked around for his wife as he walked further into the living area of their fome.  “Addie?”

 

“Oh good you’re home early!”  Adalind said as she came down the stairs from their rooftop patio garden.  “I just finished watering the plants.”

 

“It’s quiet.  Where are the kids?”  Nick said as he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Adalind.

 

Adalind looked up at Nick and smiled.  “Diana is at Sean’s.  Elizabeth is in town, so he asked for an extra night.  Kelly and Marie Claire are having a sleepover at Monroe and Rosalee’s with the triplets.”

 

“So…you’re saying we’re _all_ on our own for the night?  Don’t recall the last time that happened.  Wonder how we should celebrate?”  Nick gave Adalind a sly smile.

 

Adalind leaned up and kissed him.  “I’m sure we can think of something.”

 

“You know…we’ve yet to use those handcuffs I “borrowed” from the station...”

 

Adalind shivered when Nick ran his hands down to rest on her hips.  “Now that is a very sexy way to celebrate our evening alone, Nick.”  She kissed along his jaw before she began to slowly unbutton his shirt.  She pushed it down his arms and onto the floor.  Once faced with his striking bare chest, Adalind began to nip at his collarbone.  She knew it drove him crazy.  As she heard him moan, she stepped back and gave him a sultry smile.  “Bedroom.  Now.  Socks and shoes off.  Leave the rest on.  Lay down on our bed.”

 

Nick’s eyes darkened in lust as he regarded his wife.  “Yes ma’am!”  He pulled her close again and kissed her passionately.  “You have the naughtiest ideas my hexenbeauty!”

 

“Bedroom Mr. Grimm.  Now.  I’ll be in in a minute.”

 

Adalind laughed quietly as she watched her husband scramble towards their bedroom.  After she’d dropped their children off for their sleepovers, Adalind had shopped for some new lingerie.  Once she’d come back to the fome, she’d placed the pink and white stripped bag with the black plunge lace-up teddy in the bathroom.  She stepped into the bathroom to remove her clothes and put the lingerie on.  She quickly checked her hair and makeup in the mirror.  Content with the reflection she saw, Adalind turned off the light and crossed the living area of the fome towards their bedroom and her waiting Grimm.

 

Adalind entered their bedroom and found Nick lying on their bed.  His arms were crossed behind his head.  “Looking **damn** sexy Mrs. Burkhardt!” 

 

Adalind gave him a sexy smile as she looked down and saw that before lying down on the bed Nick had pulled their box of toys out from under the bed.  When she looked back up she saw that Nick had removed one of his arms from behind his head.  He was languidly rubbing himself through his jeans.  She watched as his hips twitched into his touch.

 

“I should have instructed you to keep your hands from doing the pleasuring I intend to do.”

 

“Maybe you should do…something…with my hands to keep me from being naughty.  Hint.  Hint.”  Nick reached his foot up to poke at Adalind. 

 

“I really should.”  Adalind said as pushed Nick’s foot back down onto the bed, climbed onto their bed, and straddled Nick’s chest.  She leaned down, which provided Nick with access to nip at her breast that was covered in a sheer black lace fabric.  She picked up the handcuffs that Nick had laid out on her nightstand.  She was quite pleased how well their new headboard worked for cuffing Nick as she latched the silver cuffs onto his wrists and threaded them through the headboard.

 

“Shouldn’t you be reading me my rights, Officer Burkhardt?”  Nick said with a cheeky smile.

 

“You have the right to multiple orgasms tonight.  You have the right to request one toy from the box you so kindly brought out.”  Adalind winked at him and ran her hands down his chest.  “Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you, Mr. Burkhardt?”

 

Nick regarded her for a moment before he gave her a mischievous smile.  “Maybe I should consult my lawyer…”

 

Adalind couldn’t help but laugh.  Leave it to Nick to instill humor into their sex life.  “Oh!  I almost forgot!  You **do not** have the right to remain silent.  We are home alone and I want to hear you moan and be incredibly responsive tonight.”

 

“Aye aye Officer Burkhardt!”  Nick winked at her.  “So…are you a bad cop?”  He asked hopefully.

 

“I think you should find that out for yourself.”  She said as she moved up Nick’s body until she was straddling his face.  She looked down and saw him nod before she felt his tongue against the lace of her panties.  She moaned and braced herself against the headboard as Nick’s tongue placed more pressure on her now very wet pussy.

 

Nick went from licking at the material covering her to sucking it and her clit between his lips.  This brought another moan from Adalind’s lips as she pressed against Nick’s mouth.  While the feel of Nick’s tongue and lips rubbing the lace against her felt amazing, she wanted to feel it directly on her skin.  She slid off Nick’s face and moved to stand next to the bed.  The loss of Adalind against his lips and tongue caused her Grimm to whine quietly before he watched her begin shimmy out of her lingerie. 

 

Nick groaned.  “You are one of the sexiest women I have ever seen.  And the most delicious too.”

 

Adalind smiled as she crawled back onto their bed and resumed straddling Nick’s very talented lips and tongue.  She was rewarded with Nick giving her clit several short, yet firm licks before he ran his tongue up and down her entire slit.  He alternated between those two erotic actions before sliding his tongue in to fuck her with it.  That sent Adalind over the edge.  Her orgasm crashed unexpectedly over her, making her glad she was holding on to the headboard for support as her knees became rather weak from the force of her orgasm. 

 

She rests her head on her arm for several moments before she had enough composure to climb off Nick.  When she looked over at him, Nick was smiling smugly.  He knew he’d just given her an intense orgasm and was quite pleased with himself.  He licks his lips as he smiled at her, his face wet with the taste of her desire.

 

She slipped out of bed and over to their box of toys.  Each of them as their favorites within the box.  Ones they like to use on each other and ones they like the other to use on them.  “I believe I promised you the right to select one toy to be used tonight.  Which will you select tonight, Nick?”

 

Nick pondered for several moments before offering her a small smile.  While Adalind had been very pleased to learn that Nick could be very adventurous in bed and open to honoring any request she made of him, he could sometimes be a bit shy in asking for what he wanted.  “I think I want….uuummm….the vibrating cock ring.”

 

Adalind smiled at him before leaning down and selecting the requested toy from the box.  “That is a perfect choice Nick.  While I did say you had the right to many orgasms tonight, I do adore driving you to the edge multiple times before sending you cascading over.”

 

Nick moaned at that.  Adalind stepped over to the bed and placed the cock ring down beside Nick.  She teased him momentarily by sliding her hand up and down his jean-covered cock before stepping away to gather a few more toys she planned to make use to tonight.

 

Once she has placed the toys within reach, she again straddled Nick.  This time she grinds against his cock that is straining against his jeans.  “Adalind…”  Nick groaned out.

 

“Patience Nick.”  She said as she ran her hands over his chest, making sure to stop and pay proper attention to his nipples, which were particularly sensitive tonight.  He moaned loudly and moved his hips, seeking friction.  In response, she grinded her hips firmly against him, which pushed her close to another orgasm.  Nick thrust up best he could, rubbing his jean-covered cock against her.  She leaned down to kiss him and he used the closeness to take her own sensitive nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking at it while his hips thrust up and rubbed against her clit. 

 

Adalind was still very wet and sensitive from Nick’s earlier oral attention.  Nick, well aware of how close she is, bit down firmly on her nipple and rolled his hips - over the edge to orgasm she went.  Adalind collapsed onto Nick’s chest as she came down from her high.

 

Once she has again collected herself, she slid off him and began to unbutton his jeans.  She then slowly eased his zipper down.  He moaned loudly as he felt her fingers follow a trail down his cock as she eased the zipper down.  Adalind was very pleased to see that her husband had gone commando that day.  “Don’t move.”  She instructed before stripping Nick of his jeans to free his straining cock.

 

She admired him for a moment before taking the head of his cock into her mouth.  She sucked and smiled around her mouthful as Nick bucked up at the sensations.  She braced an arm over his hips before sliding her tongue over his slit.  The taste of him was one she couldn’t get enough of, nor the shuddering and moans that came from her attention to his straining cock.

 

Not wanting this to end before she got started, Adalind slipped the vibrating cock ring onto Nick and flicked the button to activation the vibration.  Nick groaned very loudly at the sensation.  She smiled before resuming sucking on the head of his cock while sliding her hand up and down.

 

“Adalinnnnnnnnnddddddddddddd”  Nick moaned as she licked at his slit again before deep-throating his cock.  Her hand slipped down to rub her clit as she sucked Nick’s cock.  She was so very wet and listening to Nick was only making her wetter.  “I want you so much Addie.  I want you to ride me hard and fast until you cum on my cock.  After you’ve thoroughly fucked yourself on my cock I want you to use that dildo I saw you get out to fuck me.”

 

Adalind didn’t think it was possible, but she was even wetter after hearing him ask for that.  It wasn’t a common part of their sex life, but Nick very much enjoyed it when they did.  As did Adalind.  She studied him for a moment, debating if she wanted to ride him first or work his beautiful ass open with her fingers first.  She rubbed her clit as she debated.  His ass.  Definitely his ass.

 

Adalind flicked her wrist and used her ‘biest powers to float the lube to her.  She spread a generous amount on her fingers before settling between Nick’s legs.  Nick willingly spread his legs in anticipation of what she was about to do.

 

She teased his entrance at first.  Slowly she pressed one finger against his trembling muscle before sliding it in.  While one finger slid in and out she used her other hand to press against his perineum.  Nick moans loudly.  “More Addie.  Please.  More.”  Adalind knew he wanted another finger sliding in and out of his ass.  She loved to hear him ask for more, so she rewarded him with a second finger. 

 

Soon she was able to add a third finger.  “How’s that feel Nick?”  She’s experienced enough that she was able to repeatedly graze his prostrate with each thrust in.

 

“S’good.  So gooood.”

 

Adalind smiled at the pleasure that crossed Nick’s face.  She thrusts in several more times before asking, “Do you want me to ride you now, Nick.  Do you want to watch me slide up and down your hard cock until I cum?  Then do you want me to strap on that dildo and fuck you until you cum so very hard?”

 

Nick can only moan as he pictured what she described.  “Nick?  Do you want that?”

 

“Yea!”  Came the choked reply.

 

Adalind leaned down to kiss her husband before moving to straddle his straining cock.  She placed her hand on his cock and used it to tease her clit before sliding down onto it.  They both moaned at the sensation of Nick’s hard cock filling Adalind. She slid up and down several times before leaning forward slightly, which changed the angle just enough to make it even more pleasurable for both of them.

 

“Addie.  Kiss.  Please.”  She smirked at the knowledge that she had yet again reduced Nick to single word sentences as she increased the pace of riding his cock.  She looked into his eyes and saw that they are blown wide with passion.  She leaned down and kissed him.  She could still taste herself on his lips.  Nick met her lips with an intensity that got her even wetter.  Once they both needed to pull apart to breath, Adalind sat back up.  Her hand ran down Nick’s chest, pinching his nipples before moving to rub her clit as she increased the pace of riding Nick.  She could feel her orgasm building.  One hand remained on her clit while the other moved to pinch her own nipple.  The friction on her clit, the pain/pleasure on her nipple, and the feel of Nick’s hard cock sliding in and out of her sent her over the edge for the third time that night.

 

When she came back to herself, still breathing harshly, she slid off Nick and leaned down to kiss his chest before taking him in her mouth.  “Addie.  Please.”

 

“Please, what Nick?”  Adalind purred at him as her hand tightened on his cock.

 

“Please!  Please fuck me Addie.”  Nick begged, squirming on their bed.

 

Adalind watched as Nicks hands curled and uncurled in the cuffs above his head.  She waved her hand and brought the dildo and harness to her.  After she slid it on her slim hips she poured some lube onto her fingers and slicked up the dildo.  As she pushed his legs apart and settled between them, Adalind used the remaining lube on her fingers to coat Nick’s cock. He moaned in anticipation of the dildo entering him and the current feel of Adalind’s hand sliding slickly up and down his cock.

 

Adalind lined the dildo up with Nick’s ass and slowly slid in.  As usual, it took her a few slides in and out to find just the right angle that would make Nick started to moan loudly.  “Addie.  Again.  Please.  Again.”  She knew from experience that she had just hit his prostate, so she continued the motion which led to more very loud moans from Nick.  “Need to cum.  Please.”

 

Adalind thrust in and out several more times while stroking his cock, before she removed the cock ring.  Nick groaned at the release of pressure on the base of his cock.  She resumed stroking his cock and using the dildo to strike at his prostate.  It only took a few more strokes before Nick moaned her name as an intense orgasm overcame him.

 

She watched as Nick’s body tensed and shook from his orgasm for several long moments before he stilled and sighed.  Adalind quickly removed the harness and reached up to release the handcuffs.  Nick rubbed his wrists and then pulled her down to lay beside him.  “That…was…amazing.  I love you Addie!”

 

Adalind kissed his chest and looked up into his sleepy eyes.  “Yes it was.  I love you to the moon and back Nick”  She smiled.  “Sleep and clean up later or shower now and then sleep?”

 

Nick groaned.  “I’m barely capable of speech.  Don’t think my body has the coordination required for a shower.  I vote we snuggle in our sexy sexness.”

 

Adalind reached down and pulled the quilt up over them before she snuggled against Nick’s side.  He turned his head and kissed her forehead before dropping into sleep.  Adalind sighed contently and soon followed her husband into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!  
> @TeamRenhardt


End file.
